A Father's Gift
by Celeste Tsuki-Koi
Summary: What if Kagome never got the gift from her father on her 15th birthday (When she was first pulled into the well) and it isn’t just a gift and a letter? Kagome soon finds out that all the powers that were bestowed on her weren’t just her miko powers.(m
1. Ch 1

iCeleste Tsuki-koi/i here again. I hope you like this story. I have now become obsessed with Inuyasha!!!! First I saw a picture of him a really long time ago that got me interested and I finally started to read a little bit about him. But it wasn't until I actually saw the anime on cartoon network that ultimately got me hooked. Now I have become obsessed. I LOVE Inuyasha. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic. After reading all the other IY fics out there, I was inspired to write my own. This has all the IY style and everything, but I will be adapting a few things from other animes and inserting them into this fic. But PLEASE don't worry. I am not adding characters or changing the outline of the IY world. You will just have to read and find out!!  
  
  
  
Things to know:  
  
''= thinking ""= speaking outloud {}= authors notes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I really HATE saying this, but Inuyasha is not mine, he and the anime belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But I can have him in my dreams so there! LOL. Anyway ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked up the steps to her family's shrine after school. She just finished all the tests she had to take and was ready to go back to the past. She prayed that she passed her math test. When she got to the to steps, she walked into her house and said a quick 'hi' to her mom and grandfather and walked up the steps to her room. She set her stuff down and got all the things she would be bringing with her and put them in her huge backpack. {I've seen it and man that thing is HUGE!!!} She made sure she had enough room for some ramen.  
  
Kagome giggled at the thought. 'I don't know what Inuyasha would do if he didn't have any ramen to eat.' And giggled some more.  
  
She grabbed her bag and lugged it downstairs and set it down in front of the door. She sighed when she finally set it down.  
  
"Man that thing it getting heavy," she said to herself as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was sitting with her grandfather drinking tea. Her mother smiled at her as she walked in.  
  
"Hello Kagome dear. Going back to the Sengoku Jidai again?"  
  
Kagome smiled back and said, "Yep. I came in her to tell you bye and to get some instant ramen if you have any to spare."  
  
Her mother got up and went one of the cupboards and opened it. It was filled to the top with nothing but instant ramen in all kind of flavors. Kagome's jaw dropped at the sight and her mother just laughed.  
  
"I thought since you take some every time you left and how since you said your little friend with the ears loved them so much, I would keep them in stock for you whenever you need them," she explained as she saw her daughter's shocked expression.  
  
Kagome shook herself and gave her mother a huge smile and hugged her saying, "Mom, you're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Her mother just waved her off saying, "I just want to make sure you and your friends are eating properly."  
  
Kagome took a couple of each flavor and put them in her bag. She walked back into the kitchen to say good bye to her family.  
  
"Well I guess I better be off before Inuyasha comes and drags me back. Bye mom, bye granpa. I love you," she said as she turned to leave but her mother stopped her.  
  
"Oh wait. Before you go I have something for you," and her mother walked out of the kitchen and Kagome followed.  
  
They went up the stairs to her mother's room. When they got their Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome to sit on the bed as she started looking for something in her closet. Kagome sat down and watched her mother searching, wondering what her mother was going to give her. After about five minutes her mother started muttering to herself.  
  
"Now I know I put it in here somewhere. I just saw it the other day. Where could it-Ah HA," her mother said triumphantly as she pulled a small parcel out from the top shelf and turned to her daughter smiling. "I knew it was in there somewhere."  
  
Kagome looked at the small parcel in her mother's hands. It was a little bit bigger than the size of your open palm and she could tell that there was a letter of some kind wrapped in it. It was wrapped in a pretty blue paper with silver stars and moons on it and was tied with a whit ribbon, although it looked somewhat worn like it was a couple years old. Kagome looked at her mother curiously as she sat beside her on the bed and faced her.  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled a somewhat sad smile and handed her the gift. "It was a gift from you father Kagome dear." Kagome gasped softly and looked at the gift closely. Her mother continued. "Before your father past away he gave this to me to give to you on your fifteenth birthday. After all the excitement that happened that day and since then, I completely forgot about it until I found it the other day. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner dear."  
  
Kagome looked back to her mother and gave her a small sad smile and hugged her mother lovingly.  
  
"Don't worry about it mom. It's okay. I just can't believe he gave this to you to give to me on my fifteenth birthday. I mean why that specific birthday," she asked her mom as they pulled away from the hug.  
  
Her mother shrugged her shoulders saying, "I have no idea Kagome, I just know her wanted you to have it then. It's a little late but here it is. You don't have to open it right now if you don't want to. Besides your friend Inuyasha will most likely be coming to get any minute now for the delay, so you better go."  
  
Kagome just stood up quickly and gave her mom a quick hug and said, "I totally forgot about Inuyasha. He'll be having a fit! I gotta go. I love you mom," she said as she rushed out of the bedroom.  
  
"Keep safe and have fun," her mother said happily as Kagome rushed out the room.  
  
"I will," Kagome hollered as she quickly went down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc....  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how did you like it so far? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Pleas review and tell me what you think. Things will be taking and interesting turn in the next chapter, so be prepared!!! Until then, review or e-mail me at Celeste_TsukiKoi@hotmail.com or rana_suule@yahoo.com if you have any questions and I will reply to all e-mails sent to me, though it might take some time. I never know when I can get on the internet. Ja ne for now. 


	2. Ch 2

Celeste Tsuki-Koi here again. I just want to thank all of those people who reviewed my first chapter. You three are my heroes!!! I will answer any questions some of you wrote me:

**Misao CG** who was my VERY FIRST review. Thank you _soooo_ much!!! And I'm sorry, but you will have to wait until next chapter to see what the letter say.

**B-chan** I am glad you like it so far. That really helps me to keep going. Oh and Kagome will read the letter in front of Inuyasha and the gang, but she didn't _just_ get a letter. She got a whole lot more but you will have to read and find out.

**Twin Star of Suzaku** thank you also for reviewing you help me to write the chapters faster and update and I did.

Once again I want to thank all of you who review. Telling me how you like it and how it makes you feel inspires me to keep going. I love doing this and it makes me feel even better knowing others are enjoying what I write. 

Anyway I know these chapters are kinda short, but I will start writing longer chapters. It may take me a bit longer to get them out but I will try to get them out ASAP. If your wondering who the pairings are, I already have them so don't worry about it. It will be as usual Inuyasha/Kagome, and Sango/Miroku. And Shippou calls Kagome 'Kagome-mama' because she treats him as if he was her son and he pretty much thinks of her as a surrogate mother. I think it's better that way. Anyway I'll stop saying what is on my mind and you can start reading the story!!!

Things to know:

''=     thoughts

""=    speaking

{}=     authors notes

DISCLAIMER: *sniffles* I **don't** own Inuyasha, OKAY?!?! Are you happy now?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *sigh* Anyway on with the fic.

**********************************************************************************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(**QUICK REPLAY FROM LAST CHAPTER**)

Kagome just stood up quickly and gave her mom a quick hug and said, "I totally forgot about Inuyasha. He'll be having a fit! I gotta go. I love you mom," she said as she rushed out of the bedroom.

"Keep safe and have fun," her mother said happily as Kagome rushed out the room.

"I will," Kagome hollered as she quickly went down the stairs.

(**NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER**)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh _man_. Inuyasha is gonna chew me out when he sees me," Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked down the steps and went into the living room to the door.

"Your damn right I will wench," a very familiar and _very_ irritated voice said by the door.

Kagome looked to see Inuyasha glaring at her from where he was leaning against the frame of the door beside her bag. He had his arms crossed and hands tucked into the sleeves of his red kimono and his sword, Tetsusaiga, strapped to the side of his waist. 

He straightened and glared at her, "Where the hell have you been, wench? I have been waiting for you to get your ass down the well."

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha trying to calm herself down. She walked over to her bag and put the gift from her father in it to open later. She grabbed her backpack and tried to lift it. "Sorry for being late Inuyasha, but mom had something she wanted to give me before I left and she just now found it."

"Feh," he snorted. "Whatever, lets just go."

He grabbed her huge backpack and slung it over his shoulder effortlessly and turned around and walked out the door. 

"Bye everyone! I'm leaving. I love you all," Kagome yelled before she closed the door and followed Inuyasha to the bone eaters well.

They walked into the old building and Inuyasha waited for Kagome to jump in first before he jumped in. They passed through the portal and again were at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to climb up and out of the well before he leapt up and landed beside her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were already there waiting for their arrival. Shippou raced toward Kagome when he saw her and gave a giant leap, knowing she would catch him. Kagome smiled and opened her arms wide to catch the little kitsune.

"Kagome-mama! I'm so glad your back. I missed you," Shippou said excitedly after he gave her a hug and looked up at her smiling face and snuggled against her.

"It's so boring here without you Kagome. I wish you didn't have to keep going back for all those tests and stuff."

"I know Shippou but I have to go so I can try to catch up with everything that I miss while I'm here," Kagome explained as she stroked his hair.

Inuyasha scowled and gave an inaudible growl at the sight of Kagome and Shippou cuddling. 'Stupid brat gets all the attention,' he thought to himself and his ears twitched as Miroku, Sango and Kirara came to greet Kagome.

"Nice to have you back, Kagome," Sango said to her friend as her and Miroku stood beside Kagome.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said smiling to Sango and putting Shippou down in front of her.

"Yes Lady Kagome, it is good that you have returned," Miroku said while sliding a glance at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha was getting extremely aggravated at you absence. He missed you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who snorted and was glaring at Miroku and said, "I'm sure he was. I didn't mean to be late, but my mom had to give me something she forgot to give me. It was a present from my father that--"

"Enough talk," Inuyasha interrupted her. "Let's go ahead and get to the village so we get some supplies and continue the search for the shards." 

And with that Inuyasha turned from them and started walking toward Kaede's village. Kagome huffed angrily and shrugged her shoulders and followed Inuyasha. The others started walking too, being used to Inuyasha's mood swings. 

Miroku walked up beside Kagome and said, "See Lady Kagome? I told he missed you."

Inuyasha turned around and yelled at Miroku getting ready to pound him. "I DID _NOT_ MISS THE DAMN WENCH!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha but then closed her eyes and calmly said, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha froze and looked fearfully toward Kagome. He knew that tone of voice. He gulped and said, "Y-yeah?"

"Sit boy."

_ WHAM._

"Bitch!"

Kagome and the others kept walking and past a certain hanyou who was face down on the ground eating dirt. Miroku smirked and Shippou stood in front of Inuyasha and laughed at him.

"Ha ha ha. That's what you get, Inuyasha. How does the dirt taste like," Shippou taunted and laughed again as Inuyasha started to get up.

He growled and bared his fangs at Shippou and yelled, "I _SHOW _you how it tastes like brat."

That was Shippou's cue to run and Inuyasha chased after him, careful to not rip or spill Kagome's bag because he didn't want to get sat fifty times, yelling, "GET BACK HERE!! I'M GONNA POUND YOU SO HARD YOU'LL BE FEELING IT FOR DAYS!!!!!"

Miroku just smiled at their antics and looked at Kagome as he was walking beside Sango and said, "Another normal day, ne Lady Kagome?"

As he said this, Kagome saw a certain hoshi's hand wandering to a part of a certain demon exterminator's body and right on cue her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, quickly came soaring down on the hoshi's head with a loud CRACK. Kagome kept walking and stepped over an unconscious Miroku with a large lump on the side of his head and sped up to walk beside Sango. They could still hear yelling coming from a certain hanyou and the taunting laughter of a kitsune as they ran though the forest. 

"Yep Miroku. Just another day in feudal Japan."

tbc………

*********************************************************************************************

So what did you think of the second chapter? I know some of you are wondering what the letter Kagome's father gave her says. Don't worry you will find out in the next chapter. Just be prepared!! Things will be taking and incredible turn!!!! I don't think anybody has every done and Inuyasha fic like I am about to do before, or at least none that I have read. But no worries. As long as you have an open mind, I think you will really enjoy this fic. If you would like to read more sooner, just review and tell me how I am doing. You will inspire me to write faster. If you have any questions you can e-mail me at Celeste_TsukiKoi@hotmail.com or at rana_suule@yahoo.com. I will reply to all e-mails as long as you don't flame me. Well Ja ne for now!!!!!

.

.

..


	3. Author Note

I must beg everyone's forgiveness. I have not written any new chapters in SOO long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I haven't been able to get on a computer that works in so long, I was about to go crazy!!!!!!!! The only computers that I have been able to use over the years was computers at the library. They would not let me download (or is it upload?) any new chapters or author updates to any of my stories. I could only check out and review other peoples stories. I hope to start writing again soon, but seeing as I am now in college, it will take awhile so don't get your hopes up. Once again please forgive me. I hope to be writing again soon, so until then, please bare with me.

Celeste Tsuki-Koi


End file.
